Eyeglasses are widely used to correct vision, protect the eyes from the sun or debris and/or for other purposes. Many people have multiple sets of eyeglasses that provide different functions, such as one set of sunglasses and one set of reading glasses. However, when a user is wearing one set of eyeglasses, it can be difficult and inconvenient to find a place to store the second set of eyeglasses, especially when the user is not at home. This may lead to the second set of eyeglasses becoming lost or damaged.